Average School Year
by strawberrygreenteajello
Summary: Lily and James are in 6th year, at Hogwarts. They know each other, but they're on negative terms. Lily's Mum, tired of Lily dressing in turtlenecks and plaid, switches Lily's clothes with stylish ones. How will James react to the change?


_Just to say, I hope I didn't do anything weird. Leave reviews, if you want to, no flames please, but if it's constructive, sure, whatever. Enjoy? Btw, it's told from Lily and James' points of views._

Lily

What just happened? Is this really my closet? What happened to my turtlenecks? And my favorite plaid skirt? Oh God.

Okay. So here I am on Saturday morning (or afternoon) looking at my closet. And screaming.

Not good.

I know who did this. And I'm ready to kill. I should pick up a howler from the post office.

My mum is going to hear from me and I'm NOT going to be pleased and be sending her a letter full of unicorns, rainbows, and hearts (God, did I even think about those dreadful, forbidden words?).

Basically, after the traditional Hogwarts feast, I went directly to sleep, not bothering to unpack. So, my closet did that for me. I haven't looked in there this until right now, which just happens to be the first weekend of school. Not to mention that this year, students are allowed to wear anything they like to on weekend. Translation: No uniforms are permitted to be worn on weekend. Curse Albus.

And, it looks like my mom repacked my trunk after I went to sleep.

There's nothing I would ever wear here. Damn.

So, I settle for the simplest thing I can find, a pair of jeans with cuts and rips that makes it look well worn and a white tank top with a short turquoise jacket-like thing that goes up to my elbows and reaches a few inches above my stomach.

I look in the mirror while tying my dark red hair into a low ponytail, what I see shocks me so much that I drop my rubber band. Because the girl in the mirror isn't me. She's too damn beautiful. I tilt my head up while picking up my rubber band. My slightly curly hair actually looks good down. So I slip the rubber band on my right wrist and add a turquoise colored headband to keep my hair out of my face. I wonder what my friends will think of this.

James

So, here I am playing Exploding Snap with Sirius, Remus, and Peter and some beautiful, hot girl I swear I've never seen comes down from the 6th year girl dorms. Which is really weird, Albus usually announced these things at the start of the school year.

She looks suspiciously like Evans. Except for the fact that Evans would never wear jeans. What ever happened to living a normal life? I mean, some girl that I've hated (loved, according to Moony) for the last six years is popping into my mind. How could this possibly get even worse, finding out that I'm the only Marauder that doesn't know that my full time evil archenemy in everything has finally turned hot?

"What happened to you, Lils?" Sirius questioned, innocently enough.

Apparently so.

"Shut it, Black. I have no time for this. About this," she growled. "I've got two reasons to shut you up. One, if you tell, I will make sure I get my revenge and make it as painful as possible and two, I look like the blonde bats Mandy and Monica threw up on me, so wolf-whistle once more and I'll follow up on my threat."

Ouch. I wonder how Sirius is going to react to this.

Sirius whistled. "Look who's in a bad mood today."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Remus muttered, warningly.

I started to snicker evilly, knowing quite well what would happen (I've only avoided this fate because of my Quidditch reflexes).

Peter whistled through his teeth, grinning at Sirius' demise.

A minute later, Sirius was whining that he didn't want to go to Madam Pomfrey and we (the Marauders) were laughing our butts off. Lily had socked Sirius had in the nose and marched off muttering something along the lines of "…bloody git. Wonder where Alice and Molly are." She also had given him a bloody nose.

"This," Peter grinned, "is the worst thing a girl has ever done to Sirius. Not to mention that she obviously wasn't even trying! Imagine a full power punch from Evan in the nose; it would probably turn out like Snivellus'!"

"Shut up." Sirius muttered darkly, finally getting the blood to stop flowing.

The most frustrating, stupid thing though, is that my brain kept on replaying the whole Lily Evans thing. Which part of my brain really liked and the other half was completely screaming for mercy.


End file.
